1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more specifically, to making NVM cells with improved endurance and program disturb.
2. Related Art
Endurance of an NVM is typically measured by the number of program and erase cycles that can be performed while maintaining charge storage for a predefined time period. Endurance is a significant limitation in the utility of an NVM and work to improve endurance is currently significant and appears likely to continue so indefinitely. Degradation of a dielectric film through which charge is transferred is a major cause of limiting endurance and program disturb. This degradation is mostly due to trap-up in which charge, as more and more program/erase cycles are performed, is trapped in the dielectric and increased leakage with increased usage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a technique that improves endurance.